Sakura's great day
by narutoslife
Summary: sakura's caught masturbating, and is punished . dont like dont read


Sakura's great day.

I wrote this because I have found almost no good sex/spanking stories for naruto, so I started thinking of things and this came out. Please enjoy

Sakura, still in the ninja academy,and was walking home after class. She started to think of what happened today. Naruto taking her side when sasuke had made fun her when she failed a simple 3-clone jutsu. She had ran away to hide in a corner, but master Iruka threatened that he would tell her father that she skipped. She looked up to see that she had reached her house. She walked in, placed a scroll she was supposed to study on the table, and went to her room. She sat on her bed and held a shuriken between her fingers. She frowned and threw the shuriken at the wall. Her mother walked in."Sakura, what is the meaning of this?" Her mother pulled the shuriken loose, and stared at her daughter. "I was angry!" Sakura started with a shout."sasuke made fun of me today just because I can only make one perfect clone." Her mother walked over and sat next to her. She placed her hand gentily on sakura's leg. " Oh honey, it will be ok. I never thought sasuke would say such a thing, but I'm sure it wont happen again." She stood up and walked out taking the shuriken with her. Sakura layed down, and closed her eyes. When she woke up it was almost dawn. She got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She closed the door and locked it. She took her clothes off and turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her breast's were starting to perk, and her bottom was very soft. Although she was only 11, she knew a few things that she thought was normal for every girl her age. She reached down and touched her lower privet area. She thought it felt good, and started to rub it. She then slid her finger inside herself and pulled it in and out. She really enjoyed it. This was almost the only enterould find. She stopped for the moment. She turned off the water, and got out. She toweled off, put her pajamas, and a white t-shirt on, then went back into her room, but first checked to see if her parents were awake, which they were'nt, so she went on and closed the door. She moved her dresser over a little, to revele a small safe in the wall. She turned the dial to the left, then to the right, and it opened. She grabbed the two items inside and closed it, but not all the way. She walked over to her bed and layed the items on the bed, which were a small sized rubber vibrator shes tole from Ino's mother, and a porn magizine she took from naruto. She loved the look of naked women in certain poses which is why she chose that certain magizine. She pulled off her pajamas, but left her shirt on. She layed down o the bed, and inserted the vibrator inside her hole, and turned it on. She shuddered at the felling it brought her, She opened the magizine, and relaxed. Over in the next room Mr. Haruno woke up. He walked to the bathroom, used the toilet, then went back to his room. Right went he was about to lay down, he heard sakura moan. He thought she was having a bad dream, so he went to wake her. When her father heard the moan she was about to have her second orgasm. Suddently the door opened and her father walked in, just as sakura orgasmed for the second time. Cum sprayed all over the bed and vibrator."Sakura!" her father yelled before running back in to his room. Sakura gasped and covered herself with the blanket, dropped the magizine, but left the vibrator in her, and on. Mrs. Haruno woke to her husband screaming. She sat up and asked her husband what was wrong. "Sakura was masturbating and I walked in on her orgasming." Mr. Haruno sat down and sighed. "can you go handle it?" he asked his wife. Mrs. Haruno nodded and walked to her daughters room. She knocked on the door and stepped into the room. She went and sat in a chair beside sakura's bed. "sakura, it is alright. Its only natural. She placed her hand on sakura's shoulder and sakura orgasmed for the third time. Her mother removed the blanket and saw the bed was very wet, and the vibrator dripping. Sakura removed the vibrator and turned it off. She looked at her mother. Mrs. Haruno stood up and walked out, but before she did she said "we'll talk when you are dry." and walked out.


End file.
